


the best sex technology can provide

by holesinyourlungs



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Androids are a thing, Android!Serena, Blowjobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of the way android!serena works is based on various detroit: become human fic i've read, android!serena has a big high tech cock, handjobs, in that serena identifes as a girl and happens to have a penis at this particular time, not really g!p tropes, the facial and creampie aren't anymore explicit than anything else but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holesinyourlungs/pseuds/holesinyourlungs
Summary: Part of Emily says maybe it is too big, maybe she and Serena can get another more manageable model, plus they have plenty of toys. Another, more stubborn, and horny, part of her is determined to have Serena's cock inside her.Thank God it's their day off.or; Serena is an android, she and Emily buy a special attachment. Said attachment is very large.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Serena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	the best sex technology can provide

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I came up with android!Serena my first thought wasn't "fucks Emily with a big high tech cock" but here we are. Also, I was going to go into more detail about how everything...worked, but I decided not to. The in-universe explanation is just "technology is incredible." Not beta-read so any mistakes are mine.

Serena is standing naked in front of Emily, like she has so many other times, and Emily is in awe of her body, like so many other times. Serena is utterly perfect. She was designed to be the perfect woman, and Emily still couldn't quite believe that Serena, who had the most advanced AI programming could create, went deviant for her. Sometimes she forgets that Serena's not actually human, it's hard to tell just by looking at her, except for the LED indicator on her right shoulder. It's just a small circle, blue, so it's not overt. Serena has always been a bit embarrassed by it, but Emily likes it. Because it's part of Serena.

Right now, however, Emily's not concerned with Serena's indicator. Her eyes are focused on Serena's newest piece of...hardware. When they first got together, Emily had been surprised to learn that Serena actually...had the right parts…for sex, not to mention that she could experience sexual pleasure. And sure, Serena's pussy wasn't exactly like a human's, but it was close enough, and it was Serena, and it was everything Emily could ask for. Except Serena doesn't have a pussy right now instead, there's a large cock hanging between her legs.

Androids, it turned out, could swap out their body parts. This was usually used for replacing limbs in case of extreme damage, but there were also more intimate uses. They had purchased it on a bit of an (expensive) impulse. The android at the shop had provided them with a detailed rundown of all the specs, including that each cock would adjust to the individual android. Emily had figured they'd meant, like, the color, which yes that was part of it, but also...the algorithms or whatever had determined that Serena should be fucking hung. Her cock is long and incredibly thick and, _bloody hell_ , Emily thinks, she's not even hard yet.

"So," she says, "How does it look?"

It takes Emily a few seconds to respond, but when she does the only thing she can manage is "Big."

Serena looks down, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's not too big, is it?" she asks nervously.

Part of Emily says maybe it is too big, maybe she and Serena can get another more manageable model, plus they have plenty of toys. Another, more stubborn, and horny, part of her is determined to have Serena's cock inside her.

Thank God it's their day off.

Emily reaches out and grabs Serena's cock, and she gasps.

"Well, at least the sensors are working properly," she says.

She strokes Serena, who continues making needy little noises. Her cock is warm and heavy.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she whispers.

She can feel Serena's cock getting harder and longer and thicker in her hand as she continues stroking.

"Does this feel good?" she asks.

"Yes," Serena moans, "Keep going..."

Emily does just that. Serena's fully erect now, and holy shit. Emily's not entirely sure if what she's feeling is fear or arousal or both. Regardless, she's earnestly jerking Serena off and enjoying the sounds she's making. It's only now that she realizes that they're standing and that she's still dressed. Emily lets go of Serena's cock and she lets out a low whine.

Emily quickly undresses and then leads Serena to the bed. She kisses up Serena's body and giggles a bit at the disappointed noise Serena makes when she ignores her cock. She flicks her tongue over a hard nipple and Serena gasps and starts moving her hips in an attempt to get some friction on her cock. Emily takes Serena's nipple into her mouth and resumes stroking her cock. She runs her thumb over the head, smearing pre-come over it.

"Gonna fuck me with your big cock, baby?" she purrs into Serena's ear as strokes her cock fast.

"Emily...I'm going to…"

"That's it, baby. Come for me."

Serena groans Emily's name as she comes. It's warm and it coats her hand and splashes across her stomach. At one time she would have wondered how it was possible for Serena to come, but now... well, technology was incredible. She brings her hand to her mouth and licks her fingers. Serena's come tastes the same as it always does. She can hear Serena's body hum as she recovers and she's hot to the touch. Emily's grateful that she's equipped with an internal cooling mechanism. The last thing she wants is for Serena to have a system meltdown because of a handjob.

The humming quietens and Serena's back to just being slightly warm. Her cock is still hard, and Emily can feel it pressing against her. Serena moves her hand in between Emily's legs and runs a finger through her incredibly slick folds before rubbing in small circles over her clit. Emily moans.

"Can I go down on you?" she asks.

"Please."

Serena moves them so that she's on top, and kisses down Emily's body, stopping to tease her breasts.

"You're so wet for me." She flicks her tongue over her clit as she slips two, then three fingers inside. "Soaked."

"Yes," Emily moans, and she has to struggle to keep her eyes open. Serena's lips brush against her clit as she pumps her fingers.

"Serena!"

Serena sucks softly on her clit and eases a fourth finger into her. Emily's hands tangle in her hair, holding her close, as Serena simultaneously sucks on her clit and moves her tongue in small tight circles over it.

"Serena!" she screams, and Serena sucks her clit hard and quick and curls her fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Emily screams Serena's name as she comes and her body trembles. Serena moves up and holds her close and tight as she recovers. She kisses her softly.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," Emily smiles softly.

She moves her hand back to Serena's cock.

"You're gonna fuck me so good," she growls.

Serena moans as Emily strokes her cock. It throbs in Emily's hand, thick and heavy. She moves down until her mouth is near Serena's cock, and then she swirls her tongue over the head.

Serena groans. "Emily...you don't have to…"

"I want to," Emily says, and then takes the tip of Serena's cock in her mouth.

Serena's hands move to rest on the back of Emily's head, holding her in place. It's been a while since Emily has done this, but judging by the sounds Serena's making, she must be doing something right. She slowly sucks on her cock as she runs her tongue along the underside. Serena grabs a fistful of hair. She knows how much Emily likes having her hair pulled. What Emily can't fit in her mouth, which is most of it, she wraps her fist around and strokes. Every so often she pulls her mouth away and instead runs her tongue up the length. Her jaw aches, but she doesn't care.

"Emily…" Serena moans in a warning.

She furiously bobs her head up and down and her hand moves at a blurred pace. She knows Serena tells, so right when she's about to come, she pulls her mouth away but her hand stays busy. Serena screams her name as she coats Emily's face, who smiles up at her. Serena's eyes widen in arousal.

"Did I do good?" Emily asks.

Serena can only nod in response. Like with her previous orgasm, it takes a moment for Serena's internal systems to return to stability. Emily kisses her softly, and Serena's hand slips between her legs. Emily sighs.

"You're so wet for me," she says, rubbing her clit.

She's right. Emily doesn't think she's ever been this wet.

"You want my cock, querida?" she purrs.

"Yes," there's no hesitation.

"I'm going to fuck you so good." She rolls her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

Emily moans her name as Serena slips two fingers into her. Serena pumps her fingers for a bit and then slips in a third and then a fourth.

"Serena..."

Her fingers twist inside Emily who groans loudly. She continues to fuck Emily with her fingers for a bit, before removing them and rearranging her and Emily so that her hips were between Emily's legs. She drags the head of her cock through Emily's slick folds and her hips buck.

"Serena!"

She kisses Emily, hard. "Be patient," she says.

Serena pushes the head of her cock at Emily's entrance and even though she's so wet she's dripping, she's not sure if it's going to fit. But then the head pops in and Emily gasps at the stretch, and her hands grip the sheets. Serena stops.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and her voice sounds strained.

"Yeah...are you?"

The humming coming from Serena now is almost deafening.

"I'm fine," she says and kisses her.

Serena enters her slowly, bit by bit. She stops every so often, both to let Emily adjust and to prevent herself from overheating. Emily's not sure how long it takes, but it feels like forever, but then finally Serena's hips are flush against hers. She leans forward so that their faces are nearly touching.

"Oh fuck, Serena," Emily groans, voice shaking, "So full...you feel so good inside me."

"I-It feels good being inside you," Serena replies.

"Tell me how it feels," she nips at her neck.

"Good...warm, wet...tight."

Emily laughs softly, "Yeah, well...your cock is fucking massive."

"Emily," she chokes out, "Can I move?"

"God, yes. Please."

Serena's thrusts are slow and shallow at first, but after a while, she's able to pick up the pace with longer strokes. Eventually, she finds a steady rhythm. The room is filled with moans and gasps and the sounds of sex and Serena's hum. They kiss each other hungrily, and Emily claws at Serena's back.

"I love you," Serena says when they part for air.

"I love you too."

Their lips crash together again, and Serena moans into Emily's mouth and she kisses her harder as if she can't get enough of her. She gasps.

"Fuck. I'm going to-"

"That's it, baby, come for me. Come inside me."

Serena slams into Emily and her cock pulsates and then there's warmth and thick wetness. Emily cries out as her cunt spasms around Serena's cock, who moans loudly as her come continues to spill inside Emily. Serena slumps forward, her face crashing into the mattress. It takes Emily a bit to recover from her orgasm, but when she does, she notices that Serena's LED indicator isn't lit.

_ Shit. _

She's not sure what do to. Serena's too heavy for her to move, not to mention that her cock is still buried deep inside her. It feels like an eternity before she hears a loud whirring noise and the LED indicator starts flashing before stopping. Serena's head jerks up and her eyes are a little unfocused.

"Emily?" her voice sounds more garbled than usual.

"Yeah, baby?" Emily says softly.

"I think I just rebooted."

Emily's eyes widen. She knows androids would sometimes reboot as a result of their systems being overextended or overheating. Apparently her pussy had that power too.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

They just lie there for a moment, kissing each other softly. When Serena slides out of Emily, the redhead gasps at the sudden emptiness and the feeling of Serena's come slipping out of her. Serena moves so that she's spooning Emily and gently kisses her neck.

"I love you," she whispers into her ear.

"I love you, too."

Emily's just barely aware of the fact that her thighs are sticky with a mix of her and Serena's come, and that there's still come on her face and there's come on the bed. She knows she should get cleaned up and throw the sheets and comforter in the wash, but she decides that can wait for a bit. It's her day off.


End file.
